


please hold me

by Lilywastaken



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Time Loop, sukhumvit swimming mv inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: my take on the sukhumvit swimming mv
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	please hold me

The gunshot rings loud in his ears. Echoing as the bullet flies. Whistling. Flying faster than the eyes can see. Seungjun doesn't have time to register what is happening that the boy in front of him has already fallen to his knees. Seungjun drops the rifle he was holding to bring a hand to his chest, he pats his uniform where his heart is. It's untouched. Then where is this pain he's feeling coming from? 

_ Hyojin _ . 

He breathes out. It's quiet, barely above a whisper. And it's not for anyone to hear. 

It's the way his hands are shaking and how his legs can barely carry him when he rushes to Hyojin's side. A dark red stain spreads on the front of his jacket and Seungjun desperately presses his hand on it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. His hands are bloody, trembling when he raises them to Hyojin's face. He places his fingers on his cheek, making him face him. Hyojin's eyes are struggling to stay open and his stare is glassy and empty. 

_ Don't _

  
  


_ Leave me _ . 

  
  
  
  


Please. Please  _ Please _ . Don't leave. 

  
  


The gun that Hyojin was holding falls out of his grip as his life force is leaving him. The gun he didn't fire. The gun he couldn't use. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Seungjun. 

Maybe it was better this way. That he was the one leaving. One of them had to go and Hyojin would have done anything to keep Seungjun unharmed. 

In a different world, they could have been together. In a different reality, Hyojin could have told Seungjun he loved him. And Seungjun would have said it back. Hyojin knows from the way Seungjun's voice is shaking as he begs and cries. He can tell from the way Seungjun's hands grip his shirt. As if he doesn't want- as if he  _ can't _ let go. 

But they lived in this world. In this reality. Where they were not destined to be. Where everything was keeping them apart. Even time itself. 

Hyojin had failed. Time would reset. Without him this time. The time loop wouldn't bring him back. And Seungjun would forget. Go back to his duty. Protect time without realizing time itself had trapped him in its grasp. 

Soon he couldn't feel Seungjun's tears on his face anymore. He couldn't feel his grounding embrace. Couldn't hear the way his voice cracked when he screamed his name. When he begged him not to let go. 

Letting go. 

  
  


_ Why not just let go _ ? 

There were many things he wanted to tell Seungjun before he died but the words were stuck in his throat. He didn't have the strength to speak them. Perhaps they had better stay on his lips, unsaid. Untouched. 

What he did not say resonated within him. 

Louder than anything else. As if it was the only thing he knew, the only thing he could ever think of. And as his heart beat for the last time, it echoed the words

  
  
_ I love you _ . 


End file.
